Clove y Cato
by KorrasamiFaberryLover
Summary: Clove es la inteligente, astuta, Cato el tonto e impulsivo, su relación es solo de odio y nada más. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Cato&Clove" del foro Días Oscuros.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Cato&Clove" del foro Días Oscuros._**

**_Disclaimer: Hunger Games_**

**_y la imagen es de Deviantart no mía_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cato y Clove<em>**

Cato era el cobarde en la relación de hermanos, aunque nadie lo creyera si se lo dijeran.

Clove era la valiente.

Cato era impulsivo, nunca pensaba antes de hacer nada, muy pocas veces le funcionaba.

Clove era una planificadora perfecta.

Lo único que compartían era su egocéntria y belleza.

Porque Clove era hermosa, piel blanca, trenzas de risos marrones oscuros, ojos azules, y cuerpo de muerte lenta.

Cato mucho musculo, rubio y ojos castaños.

Pero si Clove describiría su relación de ambos sería algo así como enemigos o compañeros por conveniencia, lo odiaba a más no poder, más que al Capitolio inclusive, cosa que mantuvo oculta porque en su Distrito eran adoradores de todo su rollo.

Cuando, sin embargo, se enteró del movimiento del Sinsajo mandó todo al diablo y se les unió.

Lo que no se esperó en ello fue hacer amistad con sus enemigos, Katniss, Peeta y hasta Joanna, con la cual tuvo un enamoramiento bien fuerte y una posterior relación.

Un día tuvo que matar a Cato, sabía que ese día llegaría tarde temprano y se preparó para él, y es más no mostro emoción alguna al hacerlo que asusto a Katniss. Todo porque intentó matar a sus amigos, pero bueno se lo merecía porque siempre la trataba como la débil y tonta, cosa que era él.

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas para ella, buenas y malas, por eso la única relación que tenía con Cato es de odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Avaricia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Distrito 9<em>**

Las tripas de Imanol Yapez-Frías estaban esparcidas por el suelo, la sangre le brotaba y goteaba de todas partes del cuerpo.

Annie Thurman le sostenía con fuerza no podía creerlo le habían matado delante de ella, esa bestia de Cato lo pagaría caro. Ella había ido a orinar por lo que no la vieron y se mantuvo oculta sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle porque le superaban en número. Además estaba débil y enferma desde hace días.

Lloraba la muerte de su compañero.

Sonó la bomba en el aire anunciándolo y la imagen de él apareció en el cielo.

**_Otoño_**

Las hojas caían por la aldea de los vencedores, las casas estaban cubiertas por ellas.

Katniss despertaba, algo se sentía mal desde que ganó todos los juegos y Snow murió, pero no sabía qué porque ya no había juegos del hambre, ni Capitolios asesinos, no más dictadores, por fin no se tenía que preocupar por la comida.

Así que no lo entendía.

Pero apartó esos pensamientos. Joanna yacía dormida a su lado se veía hermosa, con el cabello esparcido por la almohada, ojos brillantes aunque los tenía cerrados sabía que estarían así, y una enorme sonrisa encantadora.

Katniss sonrió al instante, no podía tener una mejor vida y novia, así que se volvió a acostar aunque las pesadillas de muertes y destrucción volviesen sabía que ella estaría allí.

Sin embargo aun así soñó con muerte, cada tripa, pero no pudo hacer nada por si misma para evitarlo.

Joanna la sentía inquieta y quejarse, así que dulce y suavemente la despertó y beso.

—Todo está bien amor—Le dijo, que cambio de "Descerebrada" a "amor", eso era un recordatorio de que le amaba muchísimo y le daba gracia en parte.

Asintió y se dejó abrazar así las pesadillas se esfumaron.

—Decansa, te amo—Escuchó antes de dormir y hundir su cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Distrito 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Distrito 9<em>**

Las tripas de Imanol Yapez-Frías estaban esparcidas por el suelo, la sangre le brotaba y goteaba de todas partes del cuerpo.

Annie Thurman le sostenía con fuerza no podía creerlo le habían matado delante de ella, esa bestia de Cato lo pagaría caro. Ella había ido a orinar por lo que no la vieron y se mantuvo oculta sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle porque le superaban en número. Además estaba débil y enferma desde hace días.

Lloraba la muerte de su compañero.

Sonó la bomba en el aire anunciándolo y la imagen de él apareció en el cielo.

**_Otoño_**

Las hojas caían por la aldea de los vencedores, las casas estaban cubiertas por ellas.

Katniss despertaba, algo se sentía mal desde que ganó todos los juegos y Snow murió, pero no sabía qué porque ya no había juegos del hambre, ni Capitolios asesinos, no más dictadores, por fin no se tenía que preocupar por la comida.

Así que no lo entendía.

Pero apartó esos pensamientos. Joanna yacía dormida a su lado se veía hermosa, con el cabello esparcido por la almohada, ojos brillantes aunque los tenía cerrados sabía que estarían así, y una enorme sonrisa encantadora.

Katniss sonrió al instante, no podía tener una mejor vida y novia, así que se volvió a acostar aunque las pesadillas de muertes y destrucción volviesen sabía que ella estaría allí.

Sin embargo aun así soñó con muerte, cada tripa, pero no pudo hacer nada por si misma para evitarlo.

Joanna la sentía inquieta y quejarse, así que dulce y suavemente la despertó y beso.

—Todo está bien amor—Le dijo, que cambio de "Descerebrada" a "amor", eso era un recordatorio de que le amaba muchísimo y le daba gracia en parte.

Asintió y se dejó abrazar así las pesadillas se esfumaron.

—Decansa, te amo—Escuchó antes de dormir y hundir su cabeza en su pecho.


End file.
